Konoha's Apparition Rewrite
by ShoJumpfan
Summary: What happens when two men with supernatural powers and a women are cast away from their world into another? Will they stay and make a new life there, or will they find a way back to their own world? Will their enemies follow and bring hell with them?
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm back with the first chapter of the Konoha's Apparition rewrite. Hope everyone likes it, if not well that's ok.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

Nathan Ordonez was sitting in a cave that was formed out of large pieces of rubble, he had silver hair that extended down to his chin. His eyes were grey and showed almost no emotion, he was of average height and average body build. He was wearing a black sleeve-less shirt and a thin black belt that held up a pair of grey baggy pants. His arms were wrapped up in bandages from his shoulders to his wrists. His shoes that he was wearing were basic black and grey tennis shoes.

There were small openings in the rubble that let light shine through. He was looking at a picture of him and his girlfriend. A beautiful, curly, blond, haired woman with a big loving smile and blue eyes. She was wearing a plain white shirt that was obviously too large for her and that was the extent of what the picture showed.

Sounds of a battle could be heard coming from outside the rubble, roars of some very large creature and the sound of explosions, but Nathan paid no mind to it. He just kept staring at the picture. A single tear crept from the edge of his emotion-less eye and traveled down his cheek. Nathan raised his hand and wiped away the tear and stared at his hand as if crying was something new to him. Suddenly a large chunk of the rubble moved away creating an entrance into the cave and letting in a large amount of light.

"Are you done sulking down there?" A voice said from outside the entrance.

"Why do you care?" Nathan replied while quickly stuffing the picture into his pocket.

"Because you're my cousin, that's why." The voice said as a man came into view.

The man was just above average height and was wearing a grey shirt with a small black vest. He was also wearing blue, baggy jeans that were being held up by a brown belt. He also had chin length hair but instead of silver it was black. His eyes were a dark brown but with a hint of green at the edges. His shoes were the exact same as Nathans but just slightly bigger.

"Whatever Seth." Nathan said in a very monotone voice. "Shouldn't you be out there fighting?"

"Shouldn't you?" Seth replied as he walked over and sat down next to Nathan. "Anyway, Drake and David have it handled, and I saw you put the picture away. I know you still have feelings for her and we will get her back."

"She's gone Seth. We have no idea where they might have taken her."

"Don't worry, we will find her. Even if we have to kill everything that gets in our way."

"Maybe you're right, but what if…."

"What if, what?"

"Never mind that, have you noticed that it's gotten quiet?"

During their conversation the sounds of the creatures and the explosions had ceased.

"Hold on I'll see why." Seth said as he closed his eyes. When he reopened them Seth had a very serious and angry look on his face. "He's here." Seth stood up and closed both hands into a fist cracking his knuckles in the process.

"This time we end it." Nathan said as he also stood up. Both him and Seth walked outside of the cave onto a street.

They were walking through a city that was now a wasteland. Most of the buildings in the city were destroyed and any that were still standing looked like they could come crashing down at any minute. The city was hardly recognizable but there were tell tale signs of what city they were in. Whether it be the street signs that were among the wreckage or the maps of New York City that were blowing in the wind.

They were nearing a large field that was once filled with plant life but was now a large patch of scorched earth. In the center of the field was something that looked like a Mayan pyramid. The weird thing about was not only that it was in the center of what used to be central park but that it was also slowly rising from the ground. Standing at the foot of the pyramid was a man dressed in a long black trench coat and black pants. He had long, dark blue hair that was combed over to one side of his head; his eyes were the exact same color of his hair. He had his hands crossed behind his back and was facing the rising pyramid and had a look on his face, almost like a man that was admiring his own handy work.

Squatting down next to him, with his back turned towards the pyramid was a hideous creature. It looked like a skeleton with skin stretched over its bones. It had long arms and legs and, its head is covered in small spikes with four large ones on its chin. It had no lips so you could see its long, yellow pointed teeth. Its eyes were a bright, glowing yellow, almost the same color of its teeth. It was growling and kept switching its gaze between two men that were standing in front of it.

One of them had shoulder length, curly, black hair; he had a goatee that is the same color. He had dark tanned skin and brown eyes and was an inch taller than Seth. He was wearing a white skin tight shirt with blue jeans held up by a black belt with a pair of brown sneakers. The other had short, dirty blond hair that was spiked up, and bright blue eyes and was just as tall as Seth. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with dark blue jeans. He was wearing white sneakers with hand drawn flames on them. Seth and Nathan quickly walked up to join them, Nathans facial expression quickly changed from emotionless to absolutely pissed off the moment he laid eyes on the blue haired man.

"Aw, so the two of you finally decided to grace us with your presence." The blue haired one said without even turning around.

"Where's Elizabeth Teirn!" Nathan screamed.

"Oh, don't worry, you will see her again." Teirn answered. "But I can't guaranty that both of you will be alive."

"GIVE HER BACK!" Nathan shouted before leaping at Teirn.

The yellow eyed demon quickly stepped in between the two and swung its claws at Nathan hitting him in the chest leaving four deep cuts.

Teirn never turned around as he snapped his fingers and Nathan was sent flying back to be caught by the blond haired man.

"Thanks Drake." Nathan said as he stood up, he quickly placed his hand over the cuts and they started to heal until not even a scar was left.

"Still as foolish as ever I see." Teirn said.

"Why don't you fight us yourself instead of having your lapdog fight for you, you coward." Drake yelled.

"You know maybe you're right." Teirn said as he quickly turned around. "But first, Ocrais, why don't you run along and find me a human that has an exceptionally powerful soul?"

Ocrais simply nodded his head and grunted before his entire body turned to smoke and it flew off towards the city at an incredible speed.

"Oh no you don't!" Drake yelled before he quickly spun around in a circle and shot forward in a ball of flame towards Ocrais. Suddenly red lightning shot down from the sky and struck the ground in Drakes path leaving a wall of pure black flames, stopping Drake in his path.

"Oh no you don't you pest. Your fight is with me." Teirn said as the fire spread creating a circle around the pyramid trapping them all within.

Seth clenched his fist and a large chunk of the ground behind him rose up and shot toward Teirn as Nathan jumped following the boulder. Teirn just simply raised his hand and stopped the boulder the moment it hit his hand without even being pushed back. Nathan quickly punched the boulder breaking it into several large chunks and continued on until his fist collided with Teirn's hand. The punch forced Teirn to slide across the ground until his feet pressed against the bottom of the pyramid.

"You're gonna have to try much harder than that to defeat me." Teirn said as he took a step onto the pyramid and started to walk up it backwards.

Drake quickly spun around and flew toward Teirn in a ball of fire but once again Teirn raised his hand and stopped Drake as he got near. When Drake landed on the steps he quickly threw a punch at Teirn's face but Teirn calmly swatted his hand away. Drake continued to throw punches and kicks to his face and stomach just hoping that one would land a hit but Teirn was simply blocking him with one hand. Seth created a pillar of earth that shot him into the air, a large, almost five foot long sword appeared in his hands as he came crashing down on top of Teirn causing a large dust cloud to kick up. Once the dust settled Teirn was gone and Seth's blade was imbedded down to the hilt in the pyramid with Drake lying down on his back with his head right next to the blade.

"Holy shit man!" Drake yelled.

"Sorry." Seth answered as he reached his hand down to help Drake up.

"It's ok, but where did he go?" Drake asked as he looked around.

"He's up there." Nathan said as both him and the black haired man appeared next to them.

"Hey David, why aren't you fighting with us man?" Drake asked the black haired man.

"I was looking for a good opening to attack." David answered.

"Well can you look faster?" Drake responded.

"Will you two shut up so we can go kill that guy?" Seth yelled.

"Fine, Nathan if you would." Drake said as he, David and Seth put their hands on Nathans shoulders. Suddenly all of them vanished and reappeared at the top of the pyramid. What they saw they never expected. Teirn was standing next to a tall wooden pole that looked had a blond haired woman tied up to it, she was wearing a pink I love New York t-shirt with baggy jeans. Once Nathan's eyes came to rest on her they widened.

"Elizabeth." Nathan said.

"Yes Elizabeth, your beautiful fiancée." Teirn said as he grabbed her face and lifted her head while moving her hair out of her face. Her face was covered in bruises and small scratches. "You know that she had complete faith in you, that you would save her and kill me, but we both know that that's not going to happen."

"Nathan, I knew you would come for me." Elizabeth said.

"Silence mongrel!" Teirn said as he slapped her adding three fresh scratches.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Nathan yelled before appearing beside Teirn and delivering a kick to Teirn's chest. Teirn didn't even move an inch. He slowly turned his head and looked straight into Nathans eyes. Then faster than anyone could see Teirn kicked Nathan. The kick was so powerful that it not only sent Nathan off the edge of the pyramid, but across the park into one of the few buildings that was standing at the edge causing it to collapse. Teirn then slowly turned around and looked toward the others, his eyes now a dark red, but before he could move Nathan reappeared next to Drake.

"So you survived." Teirn said, his voice now several octaves deeper, almost like a growl. "I'll have to fix that."

But before he could take a step Ocrais jumped out from behind Nathan and landed next to Teirn. He was carrying a woman in one of his hands that had short black hair with brown highlights. She was wearing a green baggy shirt and black jeans.

"Master I brought someone that has exactly what you wanted and it's someone that is very important to a certain earth user." Ocrais said in a very deep, guttural voice.

"YOU PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Seth yelled while taking several steps forward.

"Oh yes your precious Ashley." Teirn said mockingly, his voice now back to normal. "She will do perfectly for what I plan to do."

"I SAID PUT HER DOWN!" Seth yelled.

"Oh we will, after she has done what I need her to do." Teirn said as he grabbed the back of her head and tilted it back showing her face. Her eyes and mouth were closed showing that she was unconscious. "Now Ocrais if you would please take her soul."

"NO!" Seth screamed before taking off towards Teirn and Ocrais. Before he could reach them Teirn pointed his fingers at the ground in front of Seth and red lightning struck that point stopping Seth in his tracks.

"Now, now, I'll have none of that." Teirn said as he turned his head towards Ocrais. "Go ahead."

Ocrais raised his hand and shoved into her chest and pulled it back out. In his hand was a bright, white light, her soul. He breathed into it and its color went from white to red. Ocrais threw her body off of the pyramid where it landed on the ground and a pool of blood started to form. Seth was speech less as he watched the love of his life just die in front of him, Seth bowed his head and hunched his shoulder as he started to breath faster and through his teeth.

"Seth, you need to just calm down." Drake said. "Seth, can you hear me?"

Seth slowly turned his head towards him and it became obvious that he was not himself. His canine teeth started to elongate into fangs and the pupils of his eyes started to expand until they took up his entire eye. Seth looked away before raising his head and roared. A large shockwave shot out from Seth and knocked everyone back but Teirn and Ocrais. Seth jumped forward and before they knew it Seth was standing in front of Ocrais and Teirn with a fist raised, but he couldn't do anything before Teirn grabbed his throat and threw him to the ground. On impact Seth hit his head and was knocked out.

"Finish it." Teirn said. Ocrais then threw the soul where it stopped in between the two groups and started to expand. Suddenly a very powerful wind picked up and sucked Seth towards the soul where he seemed to disintegrate and get absorbed into the soul. Then the wooden pole broke and started to get sucked in.

"Nathan help!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Elizabeth!" Nathan screamed before jumping and grabbing her by the waist as they were both sucked into the soul. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped and the soul vanished.

"That didn't go as expected." Teirn said with a very disgusted look on his face. "Well we will find a way to make up for your mistake!" Teirn then swiftly slapped Ocrais sending him off the pyramid.

"Now, what to do with you two?" Teirn said before his eyes turned red and he took a step toward Drake and David.

Scene Change

Nathan had his eyes closed he felt a strong wind rushing past him and he felt Elizabeth in his arms.

"Nathan, wake up!" Elizabeth yelled. "Please wake up!"

Nathan quickly opened his eyes to see them falling. They were high in the sky and plummeting fast. He quickly looked around and all he could see were clouds when he looked down he saw Seth still unconscious about twenty feet below him. Nathan quickly reached up and tore the ropes from around Elizabeth's wrists and kicked away what was left of the wooden pole before going into a dive to try and catch up to Seth. After several failed attempts he finally got close enough to grab his arm. After he grabbed him he looked down and finally realized just how far they had fallen. He could now see a large forest surround what looked like a small town that had a large mountain at its edge.

"Hey, Seth!" Nathan yelled while shaking him.

"Huh, what?" Seth said before looking down. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON!"

"I don't know but at least we're not dead." Nathan answered. "Keep a hold of me I have a plan for us to survive this."

"It better work." Seth said.

"It's Nathan, of course it will work." Elizabeth said.

"Let's hope you're right."

After a few more seconds of falling Nathan could make out each individual building that was in the town and then they all felt something strange, like they passed through a small layer of water.

Scene Change

Underneath the mountain was a room that had a large white orb floating in the center with three men in white robes sitting around it. Suddenly at the very top of the orb a large ripple appeared. The man in the center opened his eyes and looked over to the group of men dressed in green flak jackets with dark blue sleeves and pants. Each one had a band with a small metal plate that had the inscription of a leaf on it located at different spots on each person's figure.

"We have an intruder!" The man in the robe said. "Their coming down directly in the center of the village!"

"Got it." One of the men said before they all vanished into a puff of smoke.

Scene change

Once they were just a few hundred feet from the ground Nathan closed his eyes and they vanished to reappear on the streets below. Several people that were walking along stopped to stare at the people wearing strange clothes that just seemed to materialize out of nothing.

"Where are we?" Seth asked as he looked around.

"I don't know." Nathan said as he set Elizabeth down on her feet but kept his arm around her waist.

Suddenly several men wearing what looked like silver flak jackets and arm guards with dark grey sleeves and pants landed on the ground surrounding them. Each one was wearing a mask so they couldn't see their faces. Seth and Nathan quickly moved behind each other keeping Elizabeth in between them.

"What do you think they want?" Seth asked.

"I don't know but I don't think it's to welcome us." Nathan answered as the people surrounding them all pulled out small swords from sheaths on their backs.

**Well there's the first chapter of the rewrite plz leave a review on what you think and I will have new chapters coming out soon**

**But for now, ShoJumpfan out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter.

_Thought_

Speech

**Demon voice/jutsu**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"I don't know but I don't think it's to welcome us." Nathan answered as the people surrounding them all pulled out small swords from sheaths on their backs.

"Seth we don't want to get in a fight just defend yourself and Elizabeth." Nathan whispered so the people surrounding them couldn't hear them.

"Understood." Seth responded.

They seemed to just stand there for what felt like hours but what was only a few minutes when the man to Seth's left leapt forward and thrust the blade of his sword forward trying to stab him in his ribcage. Seth quickly swat the blade away with the back of his hand and slammed the palm of his other hand into the chest of the man sending him flying back several feet before the man performed a back handspring and landed on his feet. That's when the other men all sprang into action several leapt forward with their blades poised to strike while the few that stayed behind threw a slew of throwing stars and kunais. Nathan just looked on as everything seemed to slow down, it almost seemed like they were hardly moving. Nathan then reached out and started to pluck the throwing stars and kunais from the air, but the ones behind him heading straight for Seth he wasn't even touching but they were starting to turn downward towards the ground.

To Seth however everything was moving at normal speed as two katanas appeared in his hands as he started to block the blades from the men that had jumped at them completely ignoring the throwing stars and kunais as they just turned and imbedded themselves in the ground around his feet. Elizabeth had closed her eyes the moment the men jumped into the air; she knew that Seth and Nathan would protect her that that didn't stop her from being scared that she may die. When the sounds of metal hitting metal had stopped she slowly opened her eyes. What she saw was Nathan standing to her left with his hands full of throwing stars and kunais and Seth to her right with his arms up holding back the blades of the men that had leapt forward.

That's when Seth and Nathan made their move, Seth pivoted on his right foot and spun the blades in his hands knocking back the blades and came to a stop behind Elizabeth in a crouch when the blades in his hands vanished and he slammed his hands onto the ground. Small pillars of rock and dirt shot from the ground sending all of the men surrounding them into the air. Nathan Then started to pivot on his right foot and then he himself vanished. A small vortex of dust and dirt started to form around Nathan and Elizabeth as the men in the air found themselves flying back against the buildings around them and were pinned by the very kunais and stars that they had thrown. Suddenly Nathan reappeared in front of Elizabeth and the vortex stopped. No one had been injured only immobilized, whether it was sheer luck or that these two were truly that skilled. Then out of nowhere a man with silver spiky hair, a head band that covered one of his eyes, and a mask that covered his mouth appeared next to Elizabeth and delivered a swift hand chop to the back of their necks knocking them all out.

-About one hour later—

Tsunade was sitting in her office with a stack of paper work on her desk that had yet to be filled out, she had her chair turned around so she could look out her window and was drinking some Saki.

"I really hate paper work." Tsunade said to herself as she continued to look out the window. The door to her office opened and Sakura walked in carrying three clipboards each with several papers clipped to them.

"I have those reports on the three intruders that you wanted." Sakura said as she approached the desk.

"Thank you, so what have we learned about them?" Tsunade asked as she turned the chair around and took the three clip boards from Sakura and laid them out on her desk.

"Well as far as we know they don't belong to any ninja village, but from the reports of the anbu that fought them, the two men definitely have had some sort of training." Sakura said. "They all appear to be in their mid-twenties, the black haired male and the female carried no weapons on them, but the silver haired one had a very ancient looking dagger located inside a sheath that was inside his shirt. It was held there by a leather strap that ran around his stomach. When we started to draw blood from them to run test for signs of sickness or other anomalies we found this."

Sakura then reached over the desk and picked up one of the clipboards and flipped threw some of the pages before she found a photograph and showed it to Tsunade.

"We tried to take blood from him but there was some sort of coating on his arm." Sakura said. "We started to chip it off and we realized it was sand, it resembles the Kazekage's sand armor but it only covered the arm, after we got it all off that was revealed."

Tsunade looked down at the picture and saw the man's arm wrapped in black leather straps and small chain links that crisscrossed from his shoulder down to the back of his hand where they were connected to a large medallion that had some sort of symbols on it and in the center was a blood red ruby that had a pitch black core.

"We don't know what it is yet, but we are guessing that it is a seal of some sort." Sakura said.

"Where are they now?" Tsunade asked.

"The two males are in interrogation room B where we are waiting for them to come to, while the female is in room A, she is already awake but she doesn't want to answer any questions until she sees someone named Nathan, which must by one of the male's name." Sakura answered.

"Well how long until they wake up?" Tsunade asked.

"Who knows, maybe in a few hours, Kakashi hit them rather hard." Sakura replied.

"Well, send a message to Inoichi and have him meet me at Interrogation room B, I want to learn where they came from and what they want." Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura replied before leaving the room.

-A half hour later-

Tsunade was walking down a long hallway located underneath the Hokage monument, she approached two anbu ninjas standing guard outside a set of doors with A and B painted on the wall above the doors. She opened the one under B and was greeted by a man with long blond hair. He was standing alone staring threw a large window at two men that were restrained sitting in chairs with their hands bound together with chains.

"Lady Hokage, I got your message." Inoichi said as he turned to face her.

"Yes, and thank you for coming on such short notice, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Tsunade said.

"No you didn't." Inoichi answered. "So what do you want me to do with them?"

"I just want you to us your jutsu and go through their memories." Tsunade said. "I want to know who they are, where they came from, and anything else of interest."

"Yes ma'am." Inoichi said as he bowed his head. He then turned and went through the door that connected the room they were in and the room the two males were in. He approached the black haired male and placed his hand on his head. He then closed his eyes and started the jutsu, at first he saw nothing, then he opened his eyes and in front of him was a large brain. There was no sort of defense against his jutsu so if an enemy village had sent them, they obviously didn't expect them to get caught. He slowly drifted around the brain quickly observing it; he noticed a slight swelling on the top of the left lobe which was signs of a concussion. He then arrived at the front of the brain and laid his hands on it and he started to watch a play back of his most recent memory of him waking up to the silver haired man shaking his shoulder. He watched as the man's eyes scanned around seeing just how far up they were, he then skipped forward several memories to when they were on the ground he felt confused he had no idea where he was and then some anbu showed up. He stopped viewing the recent ones and jumped back to the memories of yesterday, what he saw he never expected.

There were terrifying monsters of all shape and size running all around a city with buildings almost as tall as mountains and strange machines speeding down what looked like black rock with yellow paint. The monsters were killing people walking along the edge of the black rock path, tearing them to shreds, spreading blood and gore along the ground and walls of the buildings around them. Larger monsters were running along the path on all fours using their horn covered heads to push the fast moving machines out of their way and sending some flying into the air. The boys eyes looked around and he saw the silver haired man standing to his right and two more men to his left on with blond hair and another that also had black hair.

"Nathan you ready?" The blond haired one said.

"Always." Nathan said before crouching. He then jumped forward an amazing distance threw the man's eyes he could see the man named Nathan land on top of the head of one of the monsters rampaging on the black rock path. The monster just went limp as its head exploded down ward in a bout of gore and bone, the man then grabbed the stump where its head was and swung it like it was nothing more than a stick of wood into the monster next to it, sending it crashing into the building to his right. Then the two black haired men and the blond haired one jumped off of the building and fell several hundred feet to the ground. He could feel the ground bellow him give way to take the force of the impact as the black haired man slammed his fists onto the ground. Pillars of rock shot forth from the ground and impaled some of the demons while others were knocked into the air, from behind the man balls of fire and spikes of ice soared towards the demons in the air piercing them and setting them ablaze. Then the memory just stopped, and skipped to the one he just viewed of him falling.

"_Memory lose_." Inoichi thought to himself. "_Must be because of the concussion_."

He then went further back into the man's memory and stopped when he saw the silver haired man but he looked different. His pupils had changed into a four pointed star with lines coming out of the corner of his eyes stopping in an arrow. His hair was more frayed and feral looking and his teeth were now pointed like a shark's mouth and his grin almost reached to his ear. He was wearing a set of silver gothic looking armor and was wielding a sword that was longer than he was tall and was engulfed in black flame. Suddenly a large wolf with red eyes made of what looked like black smoke rose from the ground behind him. Inoichi stopped the memory there fearing what he may see. These men were obviously very powerful and very dangerous; they may not be here to attack the village but if they were the damage would be immense. He then returned to his own body and opened his eyes; he slowly let his hand drop from the man's head as he let everything he had just seen sink in.

"What did you learn?" He heard Tsunade ask over the intercom.

"These men are not here to attack us." Inoichi said without taking his eyes of the man. "They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Where they come from I still don't know it's a place that I have never seen before with machines that no one has ever dreamed of. Also, these men are very powerful, from what I saw they are able to kill creatures far stronger and larger than they are and that this one's name is Nathan. He said motioning towards the silver haired man.

Inoichi then took a step to his right and stood in front of Nathan, he placed his hand on his head and slowly closed his eyes as the jutsu started. He opened his eyes and was greeted by this man's brain that also had no defense to his jutsu, wasting no time he drifted to the brain and laid his hands on it and started to sift through the memories. He decided to see what it was that brought them to be far above their village so he searched for the memory that was lost in the other man's mind. What he saw was the blond woman in the other room tied to a wooden pole and the other male standing in front of him, over the man's shoulder he saw a very skinny, yellow eyed, monster with a white light in its hand crouching next to a man with an air of authority about him and dark blue hair.

"Seth, you need to just calm down." He heard the blond haired male say to his left. "Seth, can you hear me?"

The man that he now knew as Seth slowly turned his head to show that he was different than what he saw sitting in the chair, his teeth were elongating and his eyes were completely black. He then lifted his head and roared sending a shockwave of air across the platform they were standing on before leaping at the blue haired man and stopping in front of the man with his fist raised. The blue haired man simply grabbed Seth's neck and tossed him to the ground where he laid unmoving.

"_So that's how he got the concussion." _Inoichi thought to himself, he then watched as a red light drifted into the air in front of him and expand as the air around them got sucked in along with Seth. The pole that the woman was tied to snapped and Nathan leapt to her and grabbed her just as they were sucked into the light. Inoichi then left the memory satisfied by what he had learned but something was still troubling him. "_Seth was starting to change, was it something like what Nathan turned into?"_ He then once again laid his hands on the brain in front of him and searched for the memory that had what he wanted, after a few seconds of searching he found it.

Seth was standing in the middle of one of those black rock paths as some sort of smoke was materializing around him. It clung to his arms, legs and chest as it started to become solid, creating a pair of black, evil looking gauntlets, boots and breast plate. Suddenly the back of his shirt started to move as his skin started to bulge at the shoulder blades, when two large wings made of hundreds of different blades burst forth. The wings flapped once and Seth rocketed several hundred feet into the air. A large crowd of civilians had formed in the path to see the winged man floating in the air above them when suddenly thousands of cracks formed in the ground beneath them, that's when all hell broke loose. Chains covered in razor sharp blades burst forth from the cracks wrapping around the members of the crowd and tore them to ribbons, splattering blood and organs everywhere. The buildings surrounding them started to shake as large tendrils of rock and dirt started to pierce the buildings from all sides until they started to collapse killing all the people inside. Inoichi watched as Nathan took off running down the black path dodging the chains until he was directly underneath Seth he then leapt into the air while pulling a blade out of its sheath that was on his back and tried to impale the blade into Seth's shoulder trying to incapacitate him. The blade hit its mark but caused no damage as the shoulder turned into smoke letting the blade pass through, Nathan feel back to the ground and looked up to see Seth levitating just a few inches in front of him. Seth's mouth was in large toothy grin as his eyes were open so large Inoichi was afraid that the man's eyes would pop out, Seth's head then quickly twitched to the right before he leapt at Nathan. Suddenly the memory ended and he was pushed away from the brain.

"Having fun are we?" He heard Nathans voice say from all around him. Inoichi quickly broke the jutsu and backed away from Nathan to see him staring directly into his eyes with a look of hate, he could hear Tsunade's muffled voice from the other room calling for the anbu that were outside the door. Suddenly the sound of metal chains breaking filled the air as Inoichi watched as Nathan simply stretched and the chains broke, Nathan then stood up and took a step towards Inoichi.

"You know that wasn't very nice."

**Finally here is chapter two.**

**I've already started chapter 3 and should have it up in a few days.**

**Now excuse me as I go through the dictionary and remind myself on the definition of the word "soon"**

**ShoJumpfan out.**


End file.
